Secret Love
by Hikaraiandyamiproductions
Summary: The Yami's are all secret agents with a secret clouding their pasts. What's worse is now they have to juggle highschool life and...love! /YYxY/RxB/SxJ/MxM Currently discontinued for an unknown amount of time.


Secret Love

Kurai-onii:Welcome to our very first fan fiction

Musaki:Seriously your really welcoming them to a story that probably wont even be good...

Kurai-onii:*sniff sniff* your so mean!

Musaki:I'm your Yami its my job

Yugi:Will you guys please stop fighting*pouts*

Kurai&Musaki:Aw! So kawii(cute)!

Yami:What about me...

Kurai&Musaki:*Hugs Yugi* Who cares about you.

Yami:Can you guys get to the point of this stupid fan fiction

Kurai-onii:We probably should before they stop reading this pointless thing.

Musaki:Yugi will you do the honors!

Yugi:Fine Kurai-and Musaki do not own yugioh I mean seriously with these crazy people if they did I would be kidnapped every minute and there would be a lot more blood.

Everyone:ON TO THE FAN FICTION!

Prologue

Another mission, that was all this was supposed to be. I had no idea it would turn into this crazy love story. So for the record this is not my fault though it seems everyone's fine with blaming me anyways. So here's the story of how my life was turned from far from ordinary to over the edge.

Chapter 1

_Dear Yami,_

_If your reading this it may already be to late for me. This letter is to tell you- _

_never told you, the things a fourteen year old boy should never hear-_

_First off I'm a secret agent for the U.C.I.A for now I'll leave at that rather than- _

_them if you need help DO NOT trust any one outside of this organization remember- _

_safe, also watch out for-_

I stared at the torn letter frowning as a usually did when I read it. It was the last thing my father wrote before he died, no before he was murdered. While I sat there scowling someone snuck up behind me.

"BAKURA!" I shouted annoyed as he wrapped his arms around me ruffling my spiky hair.

"Oh, Yami you're just so short I can't help but think you're adorable." Bakura stated with a smirk on his face gaining joy for seeing me growl at being called adorable.

Malik and Seto chose that moment to walk in. Malik smirked "Are we interrupting something boys?" Our eyes grew wide and we quickly separated.

"CAN IT MALIK!" We screamed together.

"Shut up all of you the director wants to see us." Seto said looking serious as always.

Malik and Bakura threw their arms around Seto and smiled "Lighten up Seto we're on our way."

…

Later in the director's office-

"Do you understand the basis of the mission." Our director Dartz asked.

"We go to Domino high school undercover and gather information from the people in the city." I say gaining interest

First day-Domino High

We walked through the door studying everything and everyone. Everyone was moving slowly and sluggishly chatting with their friends.

"Why are they moving so slow!" Malik whined

"Shut up Malik don't whine..." Bakura trailed of staring contently at something his mouth open slightly drooling. I followed his gaze to a miniature Bakura only with softer brown eyes and his white hair was tamed unlike Bakura's which stuck up all over the place.

Though the person who interested me most was the boy standing next to him. He was shorter than everyone else with an innocent look that Bakura's double also has. But what freaked me out most was that he looked exactly like me. Only his eyes were violet while mine are crimson. There was also a boy who looked like Malik and a taller boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"They are totally HOT! Well the one you looks like me is anyway." Malik said giving a low appreciative whistle.

I elbowed him hard in the stomach "Let's just get to class before you do something embarrassing."

In class-

"Well class I'd like to introduce you to four new students we have with us to day, please step forward and give us your names." The way to perky teacher said excited.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Malik... Um. My last names not important."

"Bakura Sennan."

"Yami Atemu."

"Thank you boys now you can sit at Yugi Moto's table, Yugi raise your hand please." The Mini me rose his hand smiling all the other boys were there to.

'I just know this is going to be a long day.' I thought looking at their sickeningly sweet smiles.

Kurai-onii: Well that's it.

Musaki: Sorry if it sucked.

Yugi: You should be more optimistic.

Yami: Yugi don't encourage them they're INSANE!

Musaki: *hitsYami*Shut up! chases** ***Yamiwithbaseballbat*

Yami: Ah! *runs*

Kurai-onii: Well that's goodbye, Yugi let's go stop our Yamis from killing one another.

Yugi: OK bye.

Kurai-onii: Please tell us if it sucks so we don't have to write something no one likes.


End file.
